


a dragon of chocolate

by please do not (dracarysdaenerys)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Crack, Gen, Not Serious, bullshit, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/please%20do%20not
Summary: What if Perseus faced Medusa, when she could turn anything into chocolate by looking it in the eye
Kudos: 2





	a dragon of chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first work, made in cooperation with my dear friends for a game we played once in Greek class years ago. Enjoy!

The king hears of an awful monster threatening one of his villages. The rumours go that she turns you into chocolate as you meet her eyes and instead of normal hair, she grows snakes. So, naturally, a hero has to go and save the people. This time it is Perseus, a son of the sky god Zeus.

Perseus goes to defeat Medusa, the monster's name, with gifts from the gods. He had received an anti-chocolate spray and a pair of sunglasses, which reflect Medusa's stare, so if she stares into the glasses, she will turn into chocolate herself. Perseus does need to close his eyes when looking at Medusa with these glasses.

Once he arrives at Medusa's hiding place, he sprays himself with the anti-chocolate spray, so he will not turn into chocolate as soon as another. Their fight is intense. This is due to Perseus being an exceptionally good fighter, but still having to avoid Medusa's stare.

Poseidon is watching all of this. He sees Medusa's already losing this fight, so he decides to send her one of his servants, Piplup. Piplup is one of his loyal water Pokémon.

Piplup appears right in of Medusa. Unfortunately, Medusa looks down to see what's there and looks Piplup in the eye. Piplup immediately changes to soft, milky chocolate. Taking his chance, Perseus chops Medusa's head off, as her focus is not on the hero anymore. Perseus is happy, as his job here is done. He wraps the head and heads off home.

Halfway through, he passes a village in which he sees a beautiful, young woman hanging on a rock. He asks the villagers who it is. They answer him with wide eyes: 'You do not know?'

'No, I do not.'

'Well then young man, she is our princess. She is meant to rule this small land. Her father is growing old. We already tried freeing her, but a huge dragon appeared, leaving us with a few fire wounds. Luckily nobody died.'

The next day, Perseus decides to face the dragon. He waits for the monster to come. When it comes, he unwraps Medusa's head and makes the dragon look into her eyes. The dragon turners into chocolate and Perseus frees the princess.

Perseus returns to the village and tells the villagers to look at the defeated dragon. Once they see the immense chocolate dragon, they thank Perseus over and over. Not only because they have their princess back and he got rid of the dragon, but also because they had a lack of food. Now, with all the chocolate, they have enough.

The king decides that, as a reward, Perseus can marry the princess. He accepts the offer, and they happily marry. They have many children and grandchildren. They live happily ever after.


End file.
